1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an oven apparatus, and more particularly, to an oven structure for providing even distribution of heat, fast cooking food and heat energy recycling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the charbroiler or grill has a griddle plate or grate on which the food is arranged and is baked or grilled directly through charcoal fire. However, during the baking or grilling process for preparing the food, the charcoal fire may easily make the food be charred and the burn dirty can get deposited on the food such that not only can the health risks be increased, but also can human cancer risks be posed.
In order to solve the abovementioned problem, the improved ovens on the market provides a measure by arranging the food and charcoal fire respectively at two different sides of a heat conducting plate, e.g., upper side and bottom side, for preventing the charcoal fire from directly contacting and charring the food. Although the measure can solve the problem caused by charcoal fire, the food arranged on the flat plate directly over or close to the heat plate may not be fully cooked due to the uneven heat transfer or may be charred due to the unsuitable cooking time control.
In addition, although the conventional oven can provide high heat energy to cook or bake the pizza or bread, and the high temperature inside the oven can make the pizza or bread more delicious, the excess heat is emitted directly to the air without recycling. On the other hand, it is known that hot water is necessary item when preparing food or drink. However, the conventional way is to utilize additional facility, such as electric water heater or gas water heater, to heat cool water for generating the hot water that is required. Therefore, if the waste heat emitted from the conventional oven is not properly recycled and additional facility is utilized to heat water for food or drink, it is regarded as double waste that is against the consciousness of energy conservation and environmental protection that has arisen in the recent years.
Accordingly, there has a need to provide an oven apparatus that can solve the problem mentioned above.